The Lucky Girl (Akechi Kengo Love Story)
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Amu is known as the lucky girl because she can solve anything. When she was hire by Kengo Akechi to solve case with him while devolve feeling to each other while facing her darkest past.
1. 01, The Lucky

Amu walk to her college as everyone turn around and yelled like fangirl. "Look Lucky girl" they cheer "Amu Morikawa, she can solve anything". Amu sighed as she walks to her class and sat down. At middle of class, the teacher called on Amu "Amu Can you solve it?" Amu walk up the board as she writes down everything as fast and smiled "It answer is 24". "That is correct Amu" teacher smiled at her. "Ahh she so awesome" One of the boy yelled. "That why she is called Lucky Girl for nothing" Said one of the girl clapping. Amu smiled as she sat down. Hour pass by, Amu was walking home from her college as she walks to a café as she sees a crime scene at the café 'What the hell is going on?' She thought to herself. Amu walk up as she sees a robber holding people hostage as she looks around.

"Listen, Let the hostage go" One of the cop said to the robber.

"Give me 100,000,000 dollars then I let them go" the robber yelled.

Amu think to herself as she run to the back as she opens it and walk inside and hide in behind the counter as she looks around. The robber point at the little girl as Amu growled as throw a rock at the robber. The robber turns around and walk to the down as Amu whisper "PSH, hey this way come on". Everyone walk out quietly as the little girl look at Amu as she asked her "Who are you?".

"I'm just a normal who help other" Amu wink at her. "Now go hurry".

The little girl ran outside to the back as Amu walk out but the robber grabs her and point a girl in her head as he smirks. "You think you so smart huh, I may be fooled but I'm not dumb". Amu smirks as she looks at him as she elbows him the face as the robber drop the gun as Amu grab a pan hit him in the head as she sighed. "I may be a girl but I always be _'Lucky'_ than you" as she ran outback as the police knock the door as they handcuff the robber as Amu ran room. Amu was at her apartment as she turns on the TV as the news came on "Breaking News, the police arrested the robber who hold people in the café hostage. Local say there was a local hero who came and save them". Amu was shock to see herself on TV. "the description that the little girl gives the police". "Well she has pink long hair and blue eyes and it a girl, I think is around 19 or early 20 and wearing black tank top and pink skirt with black stocking and a black jacket and brown boot" the little smiled. "If you this girl contact the police". Amu turn the TV off as she sighed.

"Damn it" Amu sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Why this happen, Me and Luck".

Amu hear a knock on the door as she walks to door and open seeing two cops at her house "Morikawa Amu".

"Yes that me, Can I help you?" Amu said in nervous tone.

"Please come with us" One of the cops bow to her. "There someone who want to meet you".

Amu was talking to the police department as Amu walk in the office as she sees a young male in his late 20's with short gray hair and brown wearing glasses and a suite as he smiled at her. "You Morikawa Amu right?".

"Yes I am" Amu said to him.

"I'm superintendent Akechi Kengo, it nice to meet you" Akechi smiled at her. "I heard you save the hostage during a robbery I might I am impress".

"Thank you" Amu sat down as she blushed.

"Amu, a lot of your class mate your lucky girl" Akechi asked her. "Why is that?".

"I guess I just get Lucky" Amu shrugs.

"Well Amu, I want to work with me as my partner" Akechi wink at her.

"FOR REAL" Amu yelled in a shock.

"Yes" Akechi nods. "With your lucky, we can solve any murder case with a help a friend of mine his name is Kindaichi Hajime".

"Kindaichi Hajime" Amu shock her head _. 'He the grandson of private detective Kindaichi Kosuke'_.

Amu look at Akechi as she now knows she is now working with Akechi Kengo, but she is worry that her _'Luck'_ will ruin people.


	2. 02, No Pain No Game

After Amu meet Akechi Kengo, Amu walk to the college campus as Everyone cheers for her. "Morikawa Amu, The Lucky Girl is here" Everyone clap for her as Amu sighed as she thought to herself ' _Me and my damn luck'_. Amu walk to her class as the dean walk to her and pat her head. "Amu for you strong will and bravery I will let have the day off from school" The dean smiled at her as Amu sighed in confused "Ok". Amu left the college campus as she thinks to herself _'My Luck is nothing more than a curse'_.

 _ **-At the police office-**_

Amu walk inside as she sees Akechi drink his tea as he saw her. "Morikawa-kun, you're out early".

"The Dean give a day off from school so I'm free" Ami sighed as she sat down.

"What Wrong Morikawa-kun, you feel uneasy today" Akechi asked her.

"It nothing" Amu smiled slightly as she thought to herself _'Yea something is working it my damn luck it a cruse'._

"No, something is wrong" Akechi sighed. "Is something bothering you?" Akechi asked her as he sat next to her.

"It my so called 'Luck'" Amu sighed as she looks at Akechi. "My Luck is nothing more than a curse to me".

"Oh, why you think it a curse to you?" Akechi asked her.

"I know I get lucky all the time but bad thing will happen to me or anyone else" Amu put her hand on her head as she started to cry. "But please don't get it when I said it a curse".

 _ **-Flashback, Amu age 8-**_

" _ **She is a monster" Amu's mother yelled at Amu's father. Amu was in the back listen to her parent arguing.**_

" _ **Amu is not monster your just jealous of her 'Luckiness'" Amu's father yelled at Amu's mother as he slaps her in the face as Amu just watch her parent fighting.**_

" _ **Amu is great child with pure luck and you want take that away from her" Amu's Father look at his wife as Amu ran in.**_

" _ **Daddy, why did you hit Mommy why?" Amu asked her father as she hold her teddy bear.**_

" _ **Amu, Daddy is sorry you watch that now go back to bed" Amu's father pat Amu in head.**_

 _ **Amu's Mother grab Amu by the neck as Amu can't breathe. "You little shit, you are a monster why did we have to suffer because of your curse" Amu's mother choke Amu more as she look at her. "JUST FUCKIN DIE".**_

 _ **Amu's father push Amu's mother back as Amu cough. Amu's Father hugs Amu. "YOU'RE THE MONSTER TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN DAUGTHER".**_

 _ **Amu look at her mother as she cried 'Mommy, why do hate me that much'.**_

 _ **-Amu Age 15-**_

 _ **Amu walk back to her house as she sees her parents fighting again. Amu growled as she stop them. "STOP IT I HAD IT YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP FIGHTING IT RUIN OUR FAMILY".**_

" _ **AMU THIS YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE SHIT" Amu's Mother pointing a gun at Amu as She cried. "MOMMY ALWAYS LOVED YOU BUT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A CURSE TO US IF ONLY YOU WASN'T BORN OUR LIFE WILL FINE". Amu's father stabs her mother in the back as Amu saw her father killing her mother.**_

" _ **Amu, don't worry daddy save you from this monster" Amu's Father smiled crazy as he touch her face "Amu your 'Lucky' is the key to our happiness".**_

 _ **Amu freak out as she screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".**_

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"After my father killed my mother, he sent to prison for life while when to foster care and foster parents adopted me" Amu cried.

"So Morikawa is not your last name?" Amu asked her.

"It Kishimoto, Kishimoto Amu" Amu look at Akechi. "My Childhood is ruined because of my damn so called _'Luck'_ ".

Akechi hugs Amu as Amu blushed lightly. "Morikawa-Kun, don't blame yourself". Akechi smiled at her as whip her tear away "Maybe your _'Luck'_ can be special to other people happy I mean you save the hostage from robber".

"Oh come on you always get the girls" Said a young male with brown hair and brown eyes with Fudo high boy uniform.

"Wait you're Kindaichi Hajime" Amu look at Kindaichi.

"Yea" Kindaichi look at Amu as he was shock. "Your Morikawa Amu, The Luck Girl".

A young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a Fudo high girl uniform as she saw Amu as she bows to her. "Morikawa-san it to meet you I'm Nanase Miyuki" Nanase smiled.

"So that the lucky girl" A older man with short black hair and Brown eyes wearing a light brown suite. "I'm Inspector Kenmochi Isamu".

"So Akechi, what you two doing huh?" Kindaichi Asked him.

"Oh, I was cheer Amu up" Akechi smiled at them.

-3 hour later after Amu tell Kindaichi, Kenmochi, and Nanase about her life-

"Wow Morikawa-san that got hard for you" Nanase look at her sad.

"Your father killed your mother because of your _'Luck'_ " Kenmochi sighed.

"Yes that why I said that my _'Luck'_ is curse it will ruin people life" Amu sighed unhappy.

"Morikawa-san, Don't worry no one will hate you" Kindaichi smiled at her. "But careful with Akechi, he will flit with any girl".

"Oh, coming to a guy who can't keep his grade up" Akechi smirked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY?" Kindaichi yelled at him.

"Shhh Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Amu laughed with smile on her face.

"She smiled" Nanase and Kenmochi smiled at her.

"You two make me laughed" Amu smiled at them as she looks Akechi. "Akechi-san, Thank you".

Akechi smiled at Amu "Morikawa-kun".

"Look like Akechi is in love" Kindaichi smirked at him.

"With Morikawa-kun" Kenmochi chuckled at him.

"Kenmochi-san, do want to lose your job" Akechi growled as he started to blush.

Amu smiled as she thought to herself _'Maybe my 'Luck' is not bad at all'_.

 _ **-at the prison-**_

Amu's Father sat in cell as the grand open the cell, "You have a visitor". Amu's Father walk to the visitor room as he sees a young male with short black hair and yellow eyes wearing a church outfit and smiled.

"Kishimoto Masato" He smiled at him.

"Who are you" Kishimoto look at with cold stare.

"I see you want to see your daughter again, am I right?" He asked him.

"Yes yes, I want to see my 'luck' child again" Masato smiled crazy. "Poor Amu, she misses me".

"I will help you get her back" He smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Kishimoto asked him.

"I'm Takato Yoichi" Takato smiled at him. "I'll be the one to help you get her back".


	3. 03, Was it Worth It?

_**-2 Days later-**_

Amu was sleeping her bed as she finally gets a break from everyone from the college. Her phone started to ring as she picks up her cell phone and answer it. "Hello" She said in sleepy tone. "Morikawa-kun it Akechi" Akechi spoke to her on the phone. "Akechi-san, it 6:00 in the morning" Amu spoke in sleepy tone.

"Sorry if I woke but I wonder if you want to hang out with me and the other" Akechi asked her.

"Sure" Amu sighed as she yawns tried. "I see you at 12:00p.m.".

"Great I see you later" Akechi hang up as Amu yawns.

 _ **-4 hours later-**_

Amu walk to the mall as she Akechi, Kenmochi, Nanase and Kindaichi as Amu wave at the them. "Hey".

"Yo Morikawa-kun" Kenmochi waves at Amu.

"So Akechi-san, why did ask me to hangout" Amu asked him.

"Well snice we all have day-off I think we should out at the mall" Akechi smiled at her.

"Yea right, you want sent time Morikawa-san" Kindaichi chuckled at him.

Akechi blushed lightly as He push up his glass "That was it".

"Hajime-chan" Nanase hit him on the head as Kindaichi yelp.

"So what should we do first?" Kenmochi asked.

"Let go to karaoke" Amu smiles.

"Sound good to me" Kindaichi smiled. "Let go".

Amu, Kindaichi, Akechi, Nanase and Kenmochi walk to the karaoke café as They sat down. Amu look at Akechi as she started to blushed lightly. Kindaichi smiled as he looks at Amu.

"Ok who going first" Kenmochi asked.

"I'm go" Kindaichi got up as he smiled. "Morikawa-san, A7".

"Ok A7" Amu put on A7 for Kindaichi.

 _ **I don't know anything so someday I will keep sleeping**_

 _ **Drowing in the unreachable dream, I sink next you.**_ __ __

 _ **hey, I'm at the corner of night**_

 _ **and I can't see you very well**_

 _ **Where are you hiding? Maybe behind the worn-out moon?**_

 _ **Twinkling stars cover my ears, and the world stops it**_ __ __

 _ **I don't know anything so someday I will keep sleeping**_

 _ **Drowing in the unreachable dream, I sink next you.**_ __

_**Hey, the darkness of night**_

 _ **quietly paint the air**_

 _ **Your dropped words echo inside my heart**_

 _ **Like the tears, the waters over flood in my lungs**_ __

 _ **Even toward the sadness, I stretch my hand and look for you but**_

 _ **like the lost children, we will be separated again and leave only pain behind**_ __

Amu, Akechi, Nanase and Kenmochi clap along with Kindaichi as Kindaichi started to sing again.

 _ **I stared at the red moon for a long time. But why did I cry?**_

 _ **I want to disappear.**_ __

 _ **I don't know anything so someday I will keep sleeping**_

 _ **Drowing in the unreachable dream, I sink next you.**_

 _ **With the time, the sadness will eventually be washed away**_

 _ **Maybe we will forget about the smiling faces and tearful faces.**_

 _ **I'll be with you forever**_ __

 _ **I'll be sinking, sinking, sinking**_

 _ **"bye bye**_ __

The song end as Everyone clap for Kindaichi as Kindaichi bows as he sat down and Amu smiled.

"You were great Kindaichi-kun" Amu smiled.

"Thank Morikawa-san" Kindaichi grins while rubbing his head.

"Well I'm next" Kenmochi got up. "Morikawa-kun, F5".

"Alight F5" Amu put on F5 for Kenmochi.

The song started to play.

 _ **Go beyond time, Run through the skies for this planet!**_ __ __

 _ **Did you see, as this love**_

 _ **Turned in a crimson blaze**_

 _ **In the depths of darkness,**_

 _ **A dangerous trap awaits**_ __

 _ **For those who believe in justice The king of all truth to keep on dreaming That's my fantasy I love being alive in this blue cosmos**_ __

 _ **Go beyond time, Run through the skies for this planet! Burn it, white tight, Shedding tears for all our tomorrows Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black!**_ __ __

 _ **My body is of a bright black and blood runs through my heart in this song carried by the wind I have a sudden swaying feeling**_ __

 _ **Magicians who wish to rule over us Suspicious Espers When it's time to fight, I am a soldier and this is my pride What I love is this Earth and the friends I confide from my heart**_ __

 _ **Protect it forever! Burst with youth! For this love! Let it burn now! Live with strength for the day of today! Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black!**_ __ __

 _ **For those who believe in justice The king of all truth to keep on dreaming That's my fantasy I love being alive In this blue cosmos**_ __

 _ **Go beyond time, Run through the skies for this planet! Burn it, white tight, Shedding tears for all our tomorrows Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black!**_ __

Amu clap for Kenmochi as Akechi, Nanase and Kindaichi faceplam. Kenmochi feel happy as he sat down.

"umm, Nice sing Kenmochi-san" Amu giggled slightly.

"Thank you Morikawa-Kun" Kenmochi smiled.

"Well I'm Next" Nanase got up. "Ok Morikawa-san B1".

"Ok B1" Amu put on B1 for Nanase as the music start.

 _ **"Because you're here, there is a tomorrow that I want to protect"**_

 _ **Those words from you was the start to walking**_ __

 _ **We get tired from things that doesn't go well**_

 _ **The only thing that doesn't change every day is the feeling for someone**_ __

 _ **How can I do my best until the end? without breaking**_

 _ **The moon shines upon the heart that might break**_ __

 _ *** "Because you're here, there is a tomorrow that I want to protect"**_

 _ **Those words from you was the start to walking**_

 _ **"Because you're here, I won't give up even the smallest dream"**_

 _ **In the city that even made believing into an illusion**_ __

 _ **Everyone acts like they're lost but actually living**_

 _ **Pretends to look but wants to be found**_ __

 _ **Why does love exist in this Earth? Why do people**_

 _ **Hurt others but want to be forgiven?**_ __ __

 _ **"Because you're here, there is a tomorrow that I want to protect"**_

 _ **Those words from you was the start to walking**_

 _ **"Because you're here, I won't give up even the smallest dream"**_

 _ **Getting lost in this city that only lonely things hurt my heart**_ __

 _ **Amu and Kindaichi clap along with Nanase as Akechi smiled at Amu.**_

 _ **There seems to be something that can be done by myself**_

 _ **There seems to be something that cannot be ended**_

 _ **I want to help you as much as I can**_ __

 _ *** "Because you're here, there is a tomorrow that I want to protect"**_

 _ **Those words from you was the start to walking**_

 _ **"Because you're here, I won't give up even the smallest dream"**_

 _ **In the city that even made believing into an illusion**_ __

The music end as Everyone clap as Nanase bow and sat down.

"That was Awesome Nanase-kun" Amu smiled.

"Thank Morikawa-san" Nanase smiled happy.

"Better than Old Man song" Kindaichi smirked.

"WHAT!" Kenmochi yelled.

"I guess I'm next" Akechi got up. "Morikawa-kun C8".

"Ok C8" Amu put on for Akechi as the music start up.

 _ **None are pre-sent here ex-cept for the – two of us**_

 _ **here, in this – room that seems – empty, on – the white bed.**_

 _ **Prove to me in this night, – your natural**_

 _ **and exposed form the hea-vens gifted;**_

 _ **Your sheer, pure skin be-neath my fi-**_

 _ **-ngers would best be on-ly my re-servation.**_ __ __

 _ **A name's mere-ly an e-labora-tion, as the**_

 _ **instant I – embrace you, – all will be – forgotten.**_

 _ **What will not be erased – is the brand of,**_

 _ **of my marks on your ex-quisite back;**_

 _ **The crystalline sweat – trailing the**_

 _ **linings of your SHIRT, – inevit-able stains.**_ __ __

 _ **With your body sinking deep into the bed,**_

 _ **the sheets ripple continuous-**_

 _ **-ly; just as well, your form swaying beneath my love–**_

 _ **It all traces the path to submission.**_ __ __

Amu start to blushed as she heard Akechi voice as she thought to herself _'Akechi-san have a great voice'_.

 _ **My tie, I – loosen it – softly as – I kneel down;**_

 _ **My eyes flash – what can be – called soli-citation.**_

 _ **After all, rational-ity will yield**_

 _ **meaningless before de-sire now.**_

 _ **For that desire, – I inject**_

 _ **the remnants of our – passion deep – within you**_ __

 _ **The bed creaking, it makes up a melody**_

 _ **that accompanies the song of your vo-ice.**_

 _ **Driven by caress of my fingers, you**_

 _ **shall dance to the descent of corruption.**_ __ __

 _ **What's today – and will be to-morrow, with – past left behind;**_

 _ **Their colors – will fade in – this moment – of sweet torture.**_

 _ **Is this what their so-called – love is? Right now,**_

 _ **it's best to believe so – as we con-tinue in this room.**_ __ __

The Music end as Kenmochi and Kindaichi get mad "WHAT KIND SONG WAS THAT?".

"What" Akechi asked.

"Umm Guys something is wrong with Morikawa-san" Nanase look at Amu.

Akechi see Amu blushing dark red after she heard the song that Akechi sing. Akechi blushed lightly as he thought to his self 'maybe I should pick that song'.

"Morikawa-san" Kindaichi calls her name as Amu snap out.

"Huh" Amu look at Kindaichi as she looks at Akechi. "umm good song Akechi". Amu got up as she breathes. "Kindaichi-kun H9".

"Ok H9" Kindaichi put on the song for Amu as the song played.

 _ **Since when was there such a great amount of memories that I can't remember? Out of those which I can't remember, I do remember a single, certain one**_ __

 _ **Once more, many times over, what I remember is that face But still, somehow I remain unable to remember you**_ __

 _ **Despite the loop lines circling the globe, chasing the morning sun We who have no need for rails Seek the night by our own volition**_ __

 _ **Once more, ten thousand times over, what I remember is that face as a light rain landed on my eyelids, a dark voice which couldn't be heard as it was died.**_ __ __

 _ **As I remain oblivious, won't I hurt you? If you knew that I couldn't sleep because of that, you'd laugh, wouldn't you?**_ __ __

 _ **If I count just the simple emotions, I would've forgotten even the warmth which you gave me.**_ __

 _ **"Bye-bye, it seems that we'll never be able to meet again."**_

 _ **Somehow I got that feeling, that's what I thought**_

 _ **I couldn't laugh well, and it couldn't be helped.**_ __ __

 _ **Like a donut hole, you can't separate the hole from itself. Just like that, I can never prove that you existed**_ __

 _ **Once more, many times over, what I remember is that face Tonight, too, I'll wedge my body into the gap between my towel and bed.**_ __ __

 _ **If thoughts which wouldn't die existed Would that grant us relief? Because I don't wish for the past give me a figure to bury for certain**_ __

 _ **If I count just the lost emotions, Someday I would've forgotten the voice which you gave me.**_ __

 _ **"Bye-bye, it seems that we'll never be able to meet again."**_

 _ **Somehow I got that feeling, that's what I thought My tears started falling, and it couldn't be helped.**_ __ __

Amu smiled as she closed her eyes and sing

 _ **The hole which now hollows out this chest Is the single piece of evidence which proves your existence**_ __

 _ **But still, I'm empty**_ __ __

 _ **It's like my heart is being torn to pieces, and it can't be helped**_ __

 _ **If I count just simple emotions, I would've forgotten even the warmth which you gave me.**_ __

 _ **"Bye-bye, it seems that we'll never be able to meet again..."**_ __ __

 _ **Finally, I remembered those small words.**_ __

 _ **Evening my breaths out in silence, I opened my eyes wide**_ __

 _ **I opened my eyes wide I opened my eyes wide Your name is-**_ __

The Music end as Everyone clap and Amu bows and sat down.

"Nice voice Morikawa-kun" Kenmochi pay her head.

"Yea" Kindaichi clap his hand.

"You were great Morikawa-san" Nanase smiled.

"I might say you have a lovely voice" Akechi look at Amu smiled.

"Thank everyone" Amu smiled.

 _ **-Hours pass almost 10:00 p.m.-**_

"Ah Man, now that was awesome hangout" Kindaichi smiled.

"So Akechi-san what you going to do now" Nanase asked.

"I will walk Morikawa-kun home" Akechi said to Nanase.

"Oh I see" Kindaichi chuckled.

"You want to be alone with Morikawa-kun" Kenmochi laughed.

"Kenmochi-san, I will fire you" Akechi push up his glass mad.

Akechi and Amu wave good bye to Kenmochi, Kindaichi and Nanase as they walk another way. Amu blushed lightly as she looks at Akechi and think to herself _'Damn it, why did he pick that song'_.

"Umm Akechi-san" Amu asked him.

"I know why did I pick that song" Akechi replied.

"Yes" Amu answer.

"I want to see your reaction" Akechi smirks.

Amu blushed red as Akechi chuckled at her. "Based on your face you like it".

"Shut Up" Amu blushed and look away.

Akechi and Amu arrived to her apartment as she looks at Akechi. "Thank for the hangout".

"Your Welcome Morikawa-kun" Akechi smiled at her. "So I see you tomorrow".

"Yea" Amu smiled.

Akechi press lips against her lips as Amu blushed feeling Akechi kissing her. Amu blushed lightly and push back. Akechi look at Amu.

"Akechi-san" Amu call his name.

"Morikawa-kun" Akechi smiled at her. "I'm sorry".

"Was it worth it?" Amu asked him.

Akechi smiled at her "Yea it was worth it". Akechi wave as he walks home. Amu walk inside her apartment as she blushed red and think to herself _'Akechi-san just kiss me'_.


End file.
